Me With Out You
by kiki4now
Summary: Is life at al fair for them? Why can't bad luck leave Bella & Edward alone? Oh right. He's a vampire 0.o R
1. No Alice, Okay fine

BPOV

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Alice shouted as I stepped out of Edwards car.

"Don't mention those words around me." I groaned giving her a hug.  
"Does that mean you don't want a party?" She asked.  
"Does it matter what I say?" I asked.  
"No not really." She replied brightly.  
"Edward fix your sister." I said.  
"Alice. Bella can do whatever she wants for her birthday."Edward said trying to hide a smile.  
"Okay and what she wants is to come to the fabulous birthday party I planned for her right Bella!"  
Okay now the pixie is seriously whacking out.  
Edwards lip brushes my ear "Just say yes before she explodes."  
"I could hear that Edward!" Alice shouted from inside her car. What she was doing there I had no idea.  
"Yes I want to go to my fabulous party that you planned for me Alice." I said still dazed from Edwards persuasive powers.  
"Great! So I'll see you in an hour! Oh and here's your outfit! Alice said as she tossed something at me.  
I stepped forward to catch it and tripped. But of course on my way to the pavement Edward caught me and the dress.  
"Thanks." I said blushing  
"No problem love." He said handing me the dress.  
"Well I guess I should go change." I said getting myself back together.  
He chuckled " Yes maybe you should. Apparently you dressing in every latest fashion is vital to alices health."  
My hearts soared at the sound of his laughter. "Okay see you later Edward."  
"Bye love." He said giving me a kiss.  
I started to my door.  
"Oh and try to make it in without-" he started to say.  
I tripped.  
" Tripping." he finished  
"Okay I think I'm good now."  
"I hope so." he said grinning

I tried to get my heart to slow down as I stepped into my house.

Then I realized I never looked at the dress Alice gave me.

I picked the dress up off the dining room table.

"Oh My Goodness"


	2. Accessories!

I'm Soooooooo sorry for the ultra late post! My computer is been whack! But on with the story!

DISCLAMER: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The day I get the rights to twilight I will be well happy.

R&R everybody!

* * *

Bpov

"Oh My Goodness!" I gasped "Alice!!!!"

The dress that Alice gave me was stunning.

It was a black strapless dress and it was gorgeous!

I ran up stairs to call her and say thanks, and right when I went to pick up the phone to call I heard something hit the floor behind me.

I whirled around to see what it was only to see that it was Alice who had come in through my open window.

She strode over calmly as I tried to catch my breath.

"Wow Bella who did you think I was? James back from the dead?"

"How about a warning next time please?" I snapped at her.

"Geez Bella! Do you want me to run to the pharmacy and grab you some chill pills? Gosh!"

"Sorry Alice it's just that you caught me by surprise that's all."

"No problem!" my pixie like best friend said peppy as usual.

"So what did you think of your dress?" she asked.

"I loved it! Thank you so much!"

"Good because I brought ACCESSORIES!" She squealed in happiness shaking a shopping bag in my face.

"Oh Alice…" I said desperately looking for a way out of this situation. Where was Edward now?

"That's so unnecessary the dress was so much already!" I said glad to have found an excuse.

"That thing??" She said in disgust. "That was only $2,868. That's why I got these to make it look better!"

Then she pulled out a pair of the most painful looking shoes I had ever seen.

"These are heels. Do you know what heels are Bella?" Alice said enunciating carefully like she was talking to a three year old. (Heels on profile)

"Yes Alice I know what heels are I'm not stupid!" I said quickly getting annoyed with her usual attitude when she was dressing me for something.

"Wow you know that offer for chill pills still stands right?"

That was the last straw.

"ALICE PLEASE STOP TREATING ME LIKE SOME KIND OF FASHION NOVICE! I KNOW WHAT HEELS ARE I KNOW WHAT FLATS ARE I KNOW WHAT BOOTS ARE! STOP ACTING LIKE IM STUPID!" I yelled.

"Okay first of all don't scrunch your forehead like that it'll give you wrinkles. Second of all for the sake of Edward don't shout like that I swear I thought your voice was going to get stuck like that. Third of all you are a fashion novice." Alice said still incredibly cool and confident.

"No I am―" I started to say.

"Um Bella do you remember yesterday? When you and Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were going to play basketball yesterday? I saw what you were planning to wear in a vision and I rushed over here to help you as soon as possible." She interrupted promptly

"It didn't look that bad!" I protested.

"But did my outfit look better?" She said with a knowing smirk on her face. (I put both outfits on my polyvore page! Just go to my profile and click on the polyvore link find them on my sets and vote on which one you think is better!)

"I will not answer that question!" I said with a look of defiance on my face.

"Okay Bella. I only have so much time to make you look fabulous." She said with impatience.

"So where were we? Oh yes, the heels. Bella these heels are only about 2 ½ inches high. This means they are the shortest heels I've ever bought. Now Bella that means we are not going to make this a habit, and guess what _that_ means."

I stared at her as she actually waited for an answer.

"That means you're gonna learn to walk on heels today!" She proclaimed jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"Alice give me a minute to think about this…. Uhhhhhh NO!" I said.

"Bella you have three seconds to get those $112heels on!" The fashion crazed pixie said with the look of a deranged man on her face.

That look in its self made me grab the heels and make a mad dash for the bed to put on the heels.

"Okay. Now stand up." She said calm again.

I stood up and immediately fell back down on to the bed again.

Alice came to my side.

"Dear god Bella. You can't even stand?" She said in an exasperated voice.

"Oh well I guess you'll be leaning on Edward the whole time. But I know you wouldn't mind that now would you Bella? Alice said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Alice, shut up" I said through clenched teeth.

"Okay, okay!" She said holding her hands up in front of her.

"Now on with my accessories! Here are a pair of black diamond ½ carat stud earrings. They cost me $252 their supposed to be worth around $400 but I was able to flirt a lower price put of the salesman. Not that $400 is a big dent in the bank to me but since the figure gets you to wear the things I get for you. I wanted you to know." Alice then proceeded to take out my favorite blue studs and put the diamonds in to my ears. (Earrings on profile)

"So what do you think?" She asked smiling.

"I-I can't accept these Alice." I said.

"Of course you can silly! It's your birthday! Just think of it as one of your birthday presents!" She said with a sincere smile on her face.

"I don't know Alice." I said my voice uncertain.

"Please Bella; it would make me so happy." She said giving me an irresistible puppy face.

"Fine." I said resigning my rights to argue.

"Yay!" Alice said giving me one of her signature jumpy Alice hugs.

"Okay now promise me you will not reject any more of the things I give you." She said her eyes trained ever so carefully on mine.

"Fine." I said sighing for what I thought was the billionth time since Alice had come over.

"Great! Next is a beautiful necklace. Now I will let you know I wasn't much for it but someone thought you would like it." She said mischievously.

"Who?" I asked immediately interested.

"I know this might come as a shock but Rosalie suggested it when we went shopping last weekend." She said as if she still didn't believe it.

My mouth hung open.

"Rosalie?" I said because honestly I didn't believe it either.

"But wait, you haven't seen the necklace yet." Then she leaned down and picked up one of the biggest most sparkly necklaces I had ever seen."

"Do you like it? It's a Vera Wang." She said searching my face for emotion.

"I-I love it" I stuttered out keeping back tears.

"Aw please don't cry. I didn't bring my waterproof make-up!" Alice said with a wary expression on her face.

"I-I'll try." I said sniffling.

"Okay." Said Alice though she was obviously still unsure.

"So are we gonna finish this or are we just gonna sit and sulk for the rest of the day?" I said with a smile.

"Of course we're gonna finish!" Said Alice although it was still pretty obvious she was still worried.

"Next we have bangles! Well one beautiful rope link bangle because too many would over load the outfit." The out came the bangle.

"Hey this doesn't look to expensive! How much was it?" I asked.

"You don't want to know." She said busying herself with whatever else was in the bag.

"Um, I believe we already went over this." I said arching an eyebrow.

"150$. By the way we need to do something about your eyebrows." She said quickly.

"WHAT" I yelped.

"Bella stop it. You sound like one of those retched werewolves." She said in disgust. "By the way you promised not to complain." She reminded me with a look.

"Right." I said sitting on my bed.

"And last, not least, but definitely the most inexpensive. A headband!" she said as she gave me a black headband with oversized black flowers on it. "And before you ask it was only $4.80." She added in a hurry.

I smiled. "It's really cute! I love everything! Thanks Alice."

She smiled back. "You're welcome. Now go take a shower and let me beautify you. I'm gonna run back home and get some stuff."

She went over to the window and stopped. "You know what make it a bath. There're some oils in the bathroom for you. Courtesy of moi!" Then she left.

"Sneaky little pixie." I muttered. Smiling to myself as I closed the window. Them I grabbed my towel and headed for the bathroom.


	3. Charlie's Present!

Hey you guys! I'm sorry about how rough last chapter was! I realized how long I had been holding out on you so sorry about that! So what did you guys think of Bella's dress? And the basketball outfits? Those girls sure like to go at it! And now for shout outs! I have two for this chapter. A huge shout out to _redribbon627_ for being a great R&R supporter! And her quick feedback always lets me know someone actually reads these things! And then another one for my "beta" and friend __ for her editing skills! 13 Is full of knowledge! Alright now that I have wasted your time to no avail let's get to the story! By the way it's Stephanie Meyer's book. Twiligjk jht. Grab it at a Target near you. P.S the first 5 reviewers get a set on polyvore! Custom made by mwah!

* * *

Bpov

After taking a wonderfully warm and deliciously scented bath I stepped into the hall shivering against the sudden sold. Then I

remembered Charlie. "Oh come on!". I ran to my room and threw on my robe. I stumbled down the stair into the kitchen only

to find food on the counter top. It looked like the carp Charlie had caught with Billy when they went fishing and it was adorned with herbs and cellophane wrapped with a green piece of paper on top.

"Alice asked if I could help her help you out! And I told her I would do anything for my little human buddy on her birthday! -Emmett."

Wow after all these years

his handwriting looks like crap. I went back upstairs shaking my head and smiling. When I got to my room I can't say I was too

surprised to see Alice and a few cosmetics bags I had become well acquainted with in the last year.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Does it matter?" I said again for the second time that day.

"Not one bit." She said with a smile. "Good thing you've gotten used to this! Wait till you and Edward-" She covered her mouth so quickly I almost didn't notice it.

"What Alice? Till me and Edward what?" I asked Alice.

"Nothing Bella. It's nothing." She said turning her face away from my intense gaze. Then she froze.

"Alice? Alice?! What's wrong?!" I said, the insane worry was obvious in my voice. "ALICE?!"

"Bella what's wrong?!" I heard Charlie's voice from downstairs

"Nothing!" Said Alice who quite suddenly came to life and sprung to her feet dragging me out of my room behind her.

Charlie was half way up the stairs when we met him there.

"Oh Alice! What a nice surprise!" Charlie said looking at me suspiciously. "I just wish I had know about it so I could have stayed out of you girls way."

"Oh it's fine!" Alice said in a voice that would put sugar to shame. "I was just getting Bella dressed for her party."

Charlie's face lit up. "Oh yeah! Bells I have something special for you!" He pulled something relatively small from his pocket and handed it to me.

"Go ahead Bella! Open it up!" said Alice with a happy smile.

I opened it up with a smile.

Miracles never cease.

"Oh my god! Charlie you shouldn't have!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------And that's the end of chapter three! What happened to Alice? What did Charlie get Bella for her B-day? If you want to rip out my throat say I! And then leave a review and fave! Next chapter will be awesome I promise. And you can always trust my word. Right?


End file.
